Posse:The Brothers From Other Mothers
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse We are a small posse on the xbox 360 and we like to have fun and mess around but also help each other out with whatever we need if asked. We enjoy both public anf private free roam and the new co-op missions and depending on if we've been asked we will do any other match aswell. The official posse hideout is the Wreck of the Serendipity in West Elizabeth south of Blackwater, its easy to find because its marked on the map. Joining the posse To join either message jawsx1000 here on the wiki or ask either Jawsx1000 or BeefySundew on the xbox and they will do a test (unless either of them asked that person to join or have alredy seen what they can do) to see if you are good enough to join and all we ask is that you have fun out there with us. Outposts when a member is trusted enough they will be invited to become and outpost commander where they get to command a group of members and find a suitable outpost for the squad and once they have a outpost they can run certain things depending on where they are and what they like to do for instance someone might like going hunting in Tall Trees so they make an outpost near or in Tall Trees and go hunting whenever they like and members who aren't in that squad will need to ask the outpost commander if they want to do what that squad does in the area. To gain trust to become a outpost commander the member has to either help out a outpost commander or the leaders if they are in trouble such as some random person wont leave them alone or they are getting owned by the law or animals, or complete Gang Hideouts or random bounty gains to either get as high a bounty as you can (if its high enough then a leader will invite you) or if you manage to comlpete all gang hideouts solo with expert targeting on and you die very little times then you will be invited. Titles For any notable act such as getting an eight thousand bounty and lasting against loads of other non posse members attacking them then they will gain a title such as Bad Ass or Invincible Warrior on the posse page so that people looking at the posse know what members are capable of and just how awesome the posse is. Members Leader and Outpost Commanders * Jawsx1000- Leader and outpost commander * BeefySundew- Co-leader Other members * iMoley xV-Rookie * PerfectGerm-Rookie Outpost Commanders Current Outpost commander: Jawsx1000 is running a fighting arena at the main hideout, anyone can join in without asking but only this one. This will involve fist fights just outside or on the boat with each win the fighters will move to more dangerous parts of the boat and members not fighting can bet on who will win. BeefySundew is running a hunting club in Tall Trees his outpost is the cabin in Aurora Basin and only people who join his outpost can hunt in his area without his permission unless you are a leader or outpost commander but otherwise you need to ask his permission to hunt there. External links Category:Posses }}